


Someone You Used To Know

by Relative



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Just simply sad, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Break Up, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relative/pseuds/Relative
Summary: When Bellamy sees Clarke after their breakup.





	1. Chapter 1

She walks into the bar with that red backless dress. The one I can not unnotice. And If I didn’t use to believe in a God or a higher power who’s looking at me and punishing me for my sins, I sure as hell believe in it now. Because yes, this is tourture. Your smile is my death, love. I want to keep what is left from my sanity. And look away. I really do. but I can not... I can’t take my eyes off of you. 

 

You walk, and you smile at them. All of them, but me. Hell, you didn’t even notice me. You didn’t even try and pretend that you didn’t see I was there. Because you simply didn’t even realize it yourself. And I don’t know what hurts more.. Is it that I couldn’t even take my gaze off of you since the moment you entered the room, or was it that I didn’t even have quarter the effect that you had on me. And who am I really? Just someone you used to know.

You lean in to whisper something into her ear, and your hand lingers on her back. You smile one of those smiles I know too well. The one where I can swear it is less genuine than it seems. The one that is more to put a show than anything else. 

Am I saying that to make my self feel better? Maybe. I am not very sure at this point. But you’re still looking at her. With that smile. And I can’t ignore it. 

You lean back and start brushing your thumb to her knuckles. I am not sure how long it takes you. Or lets be real, I prefer not knowing how long it takes you. But your eyes finally find mine. You take them away immediately, leaving me shattered. You leave them for less than a split second. And you stiffen after. Oh, God. It’s all it takes really. My heart aches and you can’t even tell. You don’t even care enough. You don’t want to know.

You bring your eyes back to mine as you start forcing a smile. A smile so fake, it makes your lips quiver into a tight line. You node in acknowledgement and my heart sinks again.

I feel like I am drowning. I can’t breathe. As if something heavy is tied around my waist and making me sink harder. The only problem, I was the one tying that anchor around me. I am the reason it is there and causing myself to drawn. I am the reason we are no longer.. I am only some fool you used to know. Someone one you used to love. Someone you flipped the pages that he existed on a long time ago. Someone you don’t know anymore. Someone you don’t care that he is drowning. Waiting for your rescue. Right in-front of you. 

I am that someone. Some. one. .. Who you don’t care about. Not anymore. Because he is simply someone.... you used to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke’s POV

Walking into the bar, wearing that dress. The one he used to love. Did I ware it with the hopes of seeing him. No, not this time at least. I decided a while back that there is no point in tourturing myself... Hurting myself with the What if’s. Did it work? Not really. But at least tonight I am not here looking around for him, hoping I will catch a glimpse of him somewhere. 

And somehow, the one time I wasn’t hoping I would see him, I find him right there. Across the bar, yet right in-front of me..and My heart sinks. Of course it does. He has that effect.

His fingers are intertwined with hers. A gorgeous brunette, who is the definition of his type... Of course. I try to suppress the urge to cry with a smile. I am not sure it qualifies as a smile at this point especially when my teeth are digging on my lips from the inside trying to stop them from quivering. 

I force myself to look back at him with a node. But he gives me nothing. He doesn’t even flinch. Was I asking for much when I expected him to acknowledge my existence, to node back, or even smile. Of course I was, because I get nothing. Just a simple blank face. But it is his blank face. And my heart aches again. Of course he doesn’t care. Who am I really? Just someone he used to know. 

I try to look away and focus on anything but him. I really did try. but I couldn’t help myself from noticing the way he shifted his seat. I couldn’t ignore it really because he turned it all the way so he isn’t facing me anymore. And I ached again. Am I making him feel that uncomfortable? Is he that repulsed by me that he can’t even stand to accidentally catch a glimpse of me. Maybe it’s not that at all. Maybe I am giving myself too much credit here. Maybe I don’t have that effect on him. Maybe he simply wanted to be closer to his gorgeous lady. Maybe, I didn’t even cross his mind while doing it. Maybe, he didn’t even notice me. Maybe, he didn’t even care. No scratch that. Because it isn’t a maybe, It is a probably. Yes. He probably doesn’t even care. 

And I am here being my pity self. Not being able to think about anything but him. His freckles and his gorgeous smile. his voice and his lovely arms. The way he used to hold me, and brush his fingers on my face. Ooh, Why am I like that? Completely occupied by someone who doesn’t even want me anymore. Someone who isn’t even mine, yet my heart is completely his. 

I raise my eyes to his side again as I start to chug my drink. I catch a quick glimpse of him before lowering my gaze again .. as I remind myself that to him, I am simply someone he used to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to read your thoughts.


End file.
